Meeting Room Power Centers are available for example from Belkin International, Inc. 12045 E. Waterfront Drive Playa Vista, Calif. 90094 US. The Belkin Meeting Room Power Center, e.g. MEETING ROOM POWER CENTER B2E025-06-BLK, offers surge-protected electrical outlets and USB charging ports to keep everyone's business-critical devices powered up, no matter how long the meeting lasts. Four surge outlets and eight USB charging ports supply simultaneous power to multiple computing devices and peripherals, from tablets and Smartphones to laptops and projectors.
Meeting room connecting boxes are available for example from ALTINEX, Inc. 592 Apollo Street Brea, Calif. 92821, USA. For example USAALTINEX Tilt 'N Plug® Tabletop Interconnect Box allows a user to customize his conference table to accommodate growing technological demands. All wiring and cable networking is done underneath the table for better, cleaner, and hidden cable management.
Power and Data Distribution Unit is available for example from Electriduct, Inc; 6250 NW 27th Way; Ft Lauderdale, Fla. 33309; USA. The MHO Power and Data Distribution Unit provides power and data connectivity to desk or workstation with. The MHO Power/Data Center houses 2 voice/data ports and 2 simplex 3 prong power outlets. Each tabletop power and data center comes with the option of a 6 or 10 foot 15 amp power cord, as well as a voice/data adapter kit that allows the unit to accept couplers and jacks.
Sharing display and other peripheral devices by several computers is known in the art. For example, KVM (Keyboard, Video, Mouse) units are used to allow one user to use several computers. Such units are discussed for example in:
US 20110208963, “secured kvm system having remote controller-indicator”;
US 20130050084 “Secure kvm system having multiple emulated edid functions”;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,769,172 “Secure KVM device ensuring isolation of host computers:
US 20140053256 “User authentication device having multiple isolated host interfaces”;
all to the inventor of the current invention.
Some general background may be found in the following prior art publications:
EP1178683A2 “Hub for a video conferencing system”, to Bernstein, et al;
EP2721776A2 “Communication hub for presenting audio-visual data from electronic devices”, to Diner, et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,414 “Video distribution hub”, to Odryna, et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,417,850 “Self contained power and signal distribution system for computers and the like”, to Pulido; and
US20130329136 “Video switch”, to Rayan et al.